Jack spicer's Thriller
by Dalek Prime
Summary: For Darkmagicianmon. jack want's to show his girlfriend rika that there are thing's that go  bump in the night. happy Halloween everybody!


A/n: I don't own the song or the Characters

Jack Spicer's thriller

Ulrich and Yumi were on a nice Sunday night drive. The car stops and Ulrich puts the car in park and turns to Yumi.

Ulrich: were out of gas

Yumi: (gives him a 'yeah right' look)

Ulrich: I'm serious, were out of gas. Come on, I'll walk you home

Yumi: alright

They walked down a lonely stretch of road. Ulrich stops and talks to Yumi

Ulrich: yumi, there's something I want to give you (gives Yumi a class ring)

Yumi: oh my god, Ulrich it's beautiful (hugs him)

Ulrich: there's something else I got to say

Yumi: yes Ulrich?

Ulrich: you know I'm not like other guy's right?

Yumi: of Crouse Ulrich, that's why I love you

Ulrich: no I mean, I'm **really **different

Suddenly the clouds part and revels the moon. It's light makes Ulrich fall to the ground in pain.

Yumi: Ulrich!

Ulrich: (with glowing yellow eyes) get away!

Ulrich's face grows fur. His teeth become fangs. When transformation was done. The young mild-mannered boy became a savage werewolf. Yumi ran away into forest screaming all the way. The beast roars and chases after her. Yumi run's and hide's in bush, She sigh's in relief, but then the werewolf's clawed hand's reach out and grab her.

Rika shrieks and grab's hold of her boyfriend Jack, she buries her face into his arm, trying not to look at the movie. Jack grin's as the werewolf tears the girl to pieces.

Rika: can we leave?

Jack: why? I'm enjoying this

Rika: well I'm not! (Gets up and leaves)

Jack follows Rika out the theater.

Jack: you were scared weren't you?

Rika: I don't do fear

Jack: you want me to walk you home?

Rika: sure

As they walk, Jack thinks up a song that might 'liven' things up.

Jack: **It's close to midnight and something evil's a-lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**

Rika: real funny Jack

Jack: **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time**

Rika: cut it out

Jack: **They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on the dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen  
I'll make you see**

Rika: I sear to god, if you don't stop-

Jack: **Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
they're open wide  
This is the end of your life**

Rika: (closes his mouth with duck tape)

Jack: mmpmppmppppmppmp!

Rika: I warned you.

The young couple walks past graveyard. Out from the shadows for field of the dead emerges none other then the grim reaper himself, with his scythe in his hand. The graves start to move and Nobodies arise. The reaper grins and chants a haunting rap.

Grim: **Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell **

Billy: grim!

Grim: Billy, you idiot! Can't you see I'm rapping here?

Billy: but grim I want snow cone!

Grim: fine just leave me alone! (Makes him snow cone)

Billy: thanks grim (walks away)

Grim: Stupid boy…now were was I? Ah yes, ahem **The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller **

Soon the Nobodies surround Jack and Rika. The Nobodies are Sasuke (from Naruto), Ulrich (from Code lyoko), Jadeen (from Yu-gi-oh gx) and Kimiko (from Xiaolin Showdown). The tamer turns to Jack, and screams. What she was looking at now was Jack as a nobody. Jack start to do the thriller dance. Then Jack counties his song.

Jack**: 'Cause this is Thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight **

**'Cause this is Thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Rika screams in horror. She runs and hides in old broken down house. She blocks the door with a chair, but the Nobodies explode through the floor and wall. Jack walks through crowd, he reaches out for her with one hand. Rika closes her eyes and screams.

Jack: what's the matter.

Rika opens her eyes. She's in Jack's house with Jack looking at her.

Jack: you look a little sick; c'mon I'll walk you home.

And for just one spilt second. Jack's eyes flash yellow.

A dog-like yellow…

Grim: (laughs evilly)

The end?

A/n: yeah, it wasn't as good as Darkmagicianmon's version, but hey I tried. No Flames Please!


End file.
